I'll be your Valentine
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tori is working on what she considers the worst day of the year. Valentine's Day. With both her sisters out and Kishu, Taruto, and Pie visiting. She is in for a long day. She has a heart to heart conversation on why she hates this day. Will Kishu help her see herself?


I'll Be Your Valentine

Tori x Kishu

Pudding x Taruto

Lettuce x Pie

I walked to work on my own knowing what day it was. This Holiday was the one I wished never existed. "Hello there little cutie!" Said a voice. Kishu, Taruto, and Pie all were right behind me. "Visiting the mews?" I ask. I really didn't need to. "Yup! We hoped we could all have a rematch." I laughed. "Good luck. You won't be fighting them unless you eat all their chocolate or kidnap their boyfriends." I told them. Kishu laughed. "Like I would do that." Grinning. "Right."

Once I got there Ryo was calm as usual But Lettuce and Pudding we're all in a tornado. "What in the world?" "Ichigo is on a date!" Pudding screamed. Oh! It was that time. "So?" "So he came here and asked Carly permission to marry Ichigo!" Well, He did call our father in the middle of the night. And he knew I was working today so asked me too. "Yeah. So?" I asked Lettuce. "Aren't you happy?"

"Lettuce! Pudding! Look who I found outside!" I said quickly. Turning to see Pie, Taurto, and Kishu both the girls smiled. Ryo nodded a hello. But I could see the face of sadness and disapointment on Kishu's face. "So sorry Kishu." I said before heading in the back and changing.

I wasn't trying to avoid the thought of Ichigo and Masaya being married. I was happy for the two of them. But really I guess the fact that she and Carly had someone to take care of them now. I felt like I was no longer the big sister that they could lean on.

I came back out all dressed in my normal outfit and seeing the girls so happy made me smile on the inside. "We have special maid uniforms for you girls to wear today." Ryo says. "And you couldn't say it BEFORE I changed into this one?" I asked. He just glared at me. "Where are they?" I asked. He told me where to look and me, Pudding, and Lettuce went to change. Ichigo would have loved these uniforms. Why? Because they are...

"Pink?" I asked. "I hate pink. This is the worst day of the year and now this day just got worse." I said. Ryo chuckled. "Tori. You look so cute!" I hear Pudding. "You aren't the one who hates this day because of bad experience." I told her. Lettuce normally would ask but like the rest of the girls and Ryo included, NEVER ask me for a life story. The worst stories are told.

Once we opened up the cafe, Pudding was being her normal sweet and adorable self and everyone loved her. Lettuce was still shy towards boys but thanks to Pie she seems to be much more...open? What was the word for this?

"What would you recomened?" Someone asks. "I say..." Lettuce drew a blank. "Something sweet but strong." Pie said from a distance. I rolled my eyes. "Black coffee or black tea is the best way to go. A little bitterness but is sweet enough." Lettuce was smiling big. "Thanks! I'll take a coffee. No cream please." Lettuce got her order and went to get it.

Pie was helping her recommend things. At least it was good for business. "Aren't you so cute!" Someone said. I saw Taruto doing tricks with someone's stash of sweet candies. Ichigo and Carly won't like that. "Aw!" I hear all the girls. "Let Pudding try!" And Pudding drags herself into his show. "We need to work you two. Pudding. You can do tricks on break." I told her. "I'm on my break!" She screamed to Ryo who was in the back.

Ryo came out a few minutes later wearing... "What in all that is pure, are you wearing?!" I demanded. Ryo was wearing what looked like a suit but with so many colors I couldn't tell what he WAS. "Not cool?" "Cool?! That is FREAKIN' Circus material!" I shouted. "Carly said it worked." That made sense. "Carly loves things like that, but this... Is not what she meant. Come with me!" I grabbed his wrist and took him down. "Take that off and I'll see what I can do to change this whole thing."

An hour later, I finally fixed his suit to look right and still kept some of Carly's favorite colors. "Try this." I told him. He changed pretty quick and it was just perfect. "Tori?" And there was my sister. "Ryo! You look so cool!" That is what he needed. "Get out of here. Have fun on your date or whatever." I said leaving the two alone.

Back to working, Pudding and Taruto snuck off somewhere in the back and I just pretended to NOT notice. Pie was a big help when the two disappeared. And Lettuce was hard at work. Especially with Pie helping. "Kishu. Is there any Oranges or Peaches in the fridge?" He shook his head. "Why in the earth would you ask?" Sticking my tongue out. "I think I'm going to be sick." I mumbled. Kishu laughed.

Mushy Gushy stuff is not my thing at all. Plus with today... "Hello cute thing!" Just what I need. "Back off!" I warned. I was not in the mood to deal with lame losers like him. "I was talking to you." He said. I glared at him. "I DARE you to touch me." Kishu stood in the doorway watching. I walked away and when the guy tried to grab my wrist.

*Swing him up over the head and slamming him down on the floor.

"I warned you." I went into the kitchen and took the trash out the back door. It was two bags so normal amount of stuff on a super busy day. "You really hate this day huh." Kishu appeared behind me.

I jumped for a second then calmed down to my cool collected tone. "Yeah. Back in middle school before we found Ichigo Carly loved all the attention. And I was followed around by a few guys. But they all turned out just like him." I told him, putting one bag in the bin.

"Really? I never thought you would hate men so much." I sighed. "Human boys all seem to think the same. It's just rare you meet guys like Masaya or Ryo. Although Ryo is only half as bad." I added. "I was almost in a lot of trouble one day. And after that I vowed I would never date again." Putting the second one in the bin and turning to face Kishu.

"I rather guys just be charming. Like playing hard to get." I leaned against the wall. "You mean like yourself?" Kishu's grin was not comforting. "A little less like you." I pointed out. "Me? I thought you hated me?" I laughed. First time I've ever laughed in a long time. "No! Not at all. Jealous maybe. Your more carefree and won't care what anyone else says. I WISH I could be more like you. I'm never myself around anyone anymore."

Kishu was shocked to hear that from the "cold-heart" mew. "I maybe a fox mew but I'm not really like that at all. Just hiding away from the hunters." Men being the hunters. Kishu put his hand on the wall next to my head. "How about a bet? I can change your mind." Smiling for real this time. "I don't gamble. But you can try to prove me wrong." I said.

Oh the challenge was on. Wait why was I blushing? Why was my ears and tail out?! Darn! "Looks like you lose." He said. He did that on purpose! I was going to speak but shut my mouth. "Nothing to say, Foxy?" Really? That nickname. "Do I look like a girl who is foxy? I'm NOWHERE like that."

Kishu moved his hand from the wall to mine. "You are more then that. You are a beautiful, head-strong, don't mess with me or I'll whip your ass, girl that I really like a lot." I raised an eyebrow. "More then...Ichigo?" He then kissed my cheek. "Does that tell you everything?" I blushed again. I really need to stop doing that. "You think I'm all that? Really?" He laughed softly. "What else?" I shrugged. I didn't know what to say.

He then kissed me for real on the lips this time. My first real kiss and with... actually, he isn't human. I just closed my eyes and let it go. For once. He pulled away a second later. "Back to work. Then maybe dinner?" And this was me getting into so much trouble. I just nodded. Both my sisters and the rest of the mews are so going to kill me. But you know what. I don't give a damn. "Sure."


End file.
